


When Fates Collide

by I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is so gay for Magnus, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, F/M, Homecoming, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real/pseuds/I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real
Summary: The ground crumbled away beneath them, and they fell for what seemed like hours. They hit water. Magnus looked around, panicking, and found Alec tangled up in weeds. He swam over and pulled on Alec’s outstretched arm. ”Don’t.” Magnus heard Alec crystal clear, even though they were underwater. “It’s no use. Go. Save yourself.” Alec let go of Magnus.“I love you.” Magnus said.“I love you too.”Magnus watched in horror as the weeds turned into hands and pulled Alec down. He watched as Alec writhed in pain from lack of oxygen. He watched as the black hair and blue eyed boy’s life was cut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The ground crumbled away beneath them, and they fell for what seemed like hours. They hit water. Magnus looked around, panicking, and found Alec tangled up in weeds. He swam over and pulled on Alec’s outstretched arm. ”Don’t.” Magnus heard Alec crystal clear, even though they were underwater. “It’s no use. Go. Save yourself.” Alec let go of Magnus._  
>  “I love you.” Magnus said.  
> “I love you too.”  
> Magnus watched in horror as the weeds turned into hands and pulled Alec down. He watched as Alec writhed in pain from lack of oxygen. He watched as the black hair and blue eyed boy’s life was cut.

“What nail polish should I use?” 17 year old Camille Belcourt asked her best friend Magnus Bane. “Magnus, did you hear me?” She waved a carrot stick in front of his face. “Hellooo??”  


“Um, use the dark grey with the purple sparkles over it. Who's that kid over there? Is he new?"  


“Please don’t tell me you have a new crush.” She put her head in her hand, which was actually very hard considering she was painting her nails. “Which one?” She followed his gaze.  


“The one with the black hair.”  


“Uh oh, no, Magnus don’t even think about it. That’s Alec Lightwood. He’s one of the most popular kids in our school, right after his adopted brother Jace Herondale. He’s straight.” Camille warned him.  


“No he’s not. Look at how he stares at Jace. Now compare that to how I’m staring at him.”  


Camille looked back and forth between them. “Ok, maybe he’s not straight, but he has a crush on Jace.”  


“Jace’s dating Clary.” He reminded her. “Isn’t there a football game this Friday?” He asked.  


“Yeah, everybody is going to the carnival afterwards.”  


“I bet you that I will be dating him by Friday.”  


“Bet.”  


“Bet.” He finalized. The bell rang, ending lunch.  


When Magnus got to French, Ms. Bellefleur came up to him with a clipboard. “Magnus, I’ve partnered everybody up for a project. Your partner is,” She consulted the clipboard, “Alec Lightwood, he has the information sheet.”  


“Alec is in this class?” He asked.  


“Yeah, he’s been in this class for the whole year.” She responded, and then walked away to another student.  


Magnus went and plunked his stuff down on the desk next to Alec’s.  


“You’re Alec, right?” Magnus said, trying to act cool. Up close Alec was nowhere near as perfect as he was from afar. His hair needed cut desperately and his sweater had holes in it.  


Alec looked up at him, letting Magnus see his eyes for the first time. Magnus silently gasped. Alec’s eyes were the color of the ocean. Those eyes combined with his ebony hair cancelled out any imperfections about Alec. “Yeah,” he said in a surprisingly shy voice, “You’re Magnus?”  


“ _Ce strait moi_. So what’s this project about anyways?” He leaned over the paper. Alec was wearing Magnus’s favorite cologne.  


“Basically we have to write and perform a skit in French.” Alec explained. “Have any ideas?”  


Magnus started rattling off a list of plots for their story. By the time the bell rang they had a list full of plot ideas and Alec was laughing so hard from Magnus’s jokes he was almost crying.  


“Are you going to the homecoming dance?” Alec asked.  


“Yeah, but I don’t have a date.”  


“Neither do I. Hey, on Friday there's a football game. I'm going to be there cheering on Jace and Isabelle. Maybe we can hang out at the carnival together afterwards.”  


“I don’t know. People might get suspicious if you’re hanging out with someone who's Bi.” There. He let Alec know his sexuality.  


“Well screw them. You’re my friend.”  


“Ok then, sure I’ll go.”  


“Great!” Alec grinned adorably. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”  


“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Later that night Magnus called Camille. “Guess who’s practically dating Alec Lightwood!”  


She squealed into the phone. “Already?!? Damn boy, you move fast.”  


“And I’m going to the carnival with him.” He bragged. “And he invited me to the football game.”  


“That’s awesome. I wish I could get a guy that fast.”  


“You’ve seen how all the guys look at you when you’re walking down the hall. They practically worship you.”  


Magnus heard something slam in the background on Camille's side of the phone. “I gotta go. Mom and dad are home, bye.” she said before she clicked off.  


With a sigh Magnus got off of his bed and went to brush his teeth. When he was done, he went to go tell his mother that he was going to bed. She looked up at him and said so quietly Magnus doubted she even said it, “Do you regret leaving us?”  


Uh oh. This was bad. “Mom it’s me, Magnus.”  


She slapped him hard. “Why? Why did you leave us for her? How do you think Maggy feels? Why did you leave your own son?!?” Magnus hadn’t heard his nickname in 10 years.  


“Mom! Dad is gone! It’s,” his voice cracked as tears welled in his eyes, “its Maggy. It’s your baby boy.” He shook her.  


“Maggy?” She snapped out of her daze. “Oh, Maggy. Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”  


“I’m going to bed.” He kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Mom.”  


“Goodnight, Maggy.”

__

“Magnus?”  


Magnus spun around. “Alec?”  


"Oh, thank god." He looked worried.  


“Alec, are you okay?” Magnus took a step closer.  


“No! Stay away!” Alec shouted.  


“Alec, are you okay?” Magnus repeated. “What's wrong?”  


“I can’t tell you. I'm scared of them, Magnus.” His eyes glistened with tears.  


“Who?” Magnus took a couple of steps closer.  


The ground crumbled away beneath them, and they fell for what seemed like hours. They hit water. Magnus looked around, panicking, and found Alec tangled up in weeds. He swam over and pulled on Alec’s outstretched arm. ”Don’t.” Magnus heard Alec crystal clear, even though they were underwater. “It’s no use. Go. Save yourself.” Alec let go of Magnus.  


“I love you.” Magnus said.  


“I love you too.”  


Magnus watched in horror as the weeds turned into hands and pulled Alec down. He watched as Alec writhed in pain from lack of oxygen. He watched as the black hair and blue eyed boy’s life was cut.

Magnus woke up gasping for air. _It felt so real_ , he thought. His hair was even wet. He lifted his sleep mask and looked at the clock. 2:36. Groaning, he flopped back on his pillow and hesitantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Magnus, who’s the lucky guy Camille told us about?” Magnus’s friend Catarina nudged him.  
“Yeah Magnus, spill.” his friend Ragnor said.  
“We aren't officially dating yet, but it’s Alec Lightwood.”  
Raphael choked on his pizza. “The Alec Lightwood?!?” He sounded as if Alec was a God. “Dude, Alec Lightwood is the best player on the soccer team. He's also one of the most popular kids in the school, second only to Jace Herondale."  
“Yeah, well I’ve seen him walking in the halls and he can barely walk ten steps before tripping on something.” Ragnor countered.  
“You don’t have to be so rude.” Ragnor stuck his tongue out. “Also, you don’t have to call him by his full name. Anyways, I think he’s avoiding me. I haven’t seen him all day.”  
“Who’s avoiding you?” Their friend Tessa sat down in the booth.  
“Alec. Have you seen him?” Magnus asked hopefully.  
Tessa looked upset. “Oh Magnus didn’t you hear? Alec and Jace got into a car crash on the way to school. It was by Lake Lyn.”  
“A car crash,” Magnus’s head was spinning. “How? Is he – I mean – are they okay? Did they get hurt? Did the car go in the water?"  
“I don’t know. I just found out before lunch from Will. The car is totaled but I don’t know how Alec and Jace are.” She took a sip of her strawberry smoothie.  
“Shouldn’t you know more? You are Will’s girlfriend, Theresa.” Raphael jeered.  
She glared at him. “Don’t call me that. And yes I’m Will’s girlfriend but he wasn’t the one who got in a car crash.”  
Magnus felt like he was going to throw up. "You don't know anything at all?"  
"Not a single thing." Tessa confirmed. "Magnus, I'm really sorry."  
"I just can't believe-, " The bell interrupted what he was saying. “Hey, I’ll see you guys later.” Without waiting for their response he ran off to class.   
"Magnus, this is a first. You're the first one to class." Ms. Bellefleur sounded pleasantly surprised.  
He ignored her and sat where he had the day before. He stared at the clock for most of class and occasionally doodled on his notebook.”  
"Magnus? Magnus what happened to you?"   
Magnus looked up. “Alec? Alec!” He jumped up and his green-gold eyes met Alec’s worried filled blue ones.  
Magnus winced as Alec touched his cheek where his mother had slapped him, “I swear to God, Magnus, if you got into a fight-,”  
“Alec, I'm fine. My mom, well, she just,” Magnus sighed, unable to explain. “When she found out my dad was cheating on her she started getting sick. She would sometimes go into these dazes and get aggressive, but only when she was in a daze. It was almost like she was possessed. Well, last night she thought I was my dad and slapped me. I should be questioning you. Are you okay? Why didn't you call?"”  
“I was going to call you but I realized I didn’t have your phone number.” He snapped. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that I'm upset because I can’t go to practice tonight since my car is totaled.”  
The bell rang. Magnus wrote down his phone number for Alec and thought back to what Ragnor said earlier about how he was the best on the team. “I have to stay after school anyways. I could take you home.”  
“You’d really do that for me?” Alec asked.  
“Of course I would. You’re my friend.”  
“Thanks Magnus.” Alec smiled.  
"So I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah, see you later." 

"Practice tomorrow. Same time, same place. Hit the showers and go home." Coach Garroway said.  
Alec ran off the soccer field and was the first one to get to the showers.  When he was getting dressed Simon Lewis walked up beside Alec and got into his locker as Alec toweled off his just-washed hair. "So I want to ask Isabelle to homecoming. But I don't know if she would like it to be funny or sweet and if she would like it to be outgoing or not. Which one would she like?"   
"She likes sweet and outgoing. I suggest buying her a bunch of flowers and writing her a song and singing it over the microphone during lunch." Alec put on his T-shirt. He noticed Simon’s guitar case on the ground. “Marching band?”  
“Yeah, the flutists complain because they have to hold their flutes up at a ninty degree angle, but they have no idea how heavy the base guitar can get.”  
"That's actually a good idea. Thanks Alec."  
"No problem." He slung his gym bag on his shoulder. "Bye, Simon."  
"Bye."  
Alec walked to the back of the school where Magnus was leaning against his car, a blue Toyota Spark, with his back facing Alec.  
"Alec?" Magnus turned to face Alec.  
“It’s me.” Alec's stomach had butterflies in it. He didn't know why but it always happened when he saw Magnus.  
Magnus didn’t see Jace anywhere. “Where’s Jace?”  
“Oh, he went over to Will’s house.” Alec felt stupid for not remembering to tell Magnus that earlier.  
“Aren’t they like related somehow?”   
“Yeah it’s very distantly, but they still have the same last name. Same with Gabriel, Gideon, and me. I'm very distantly related to them but we have the same last name.”   
“So, you ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey Alec, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure, what’s up?” he looked up.  
“Well, it’s just that, well I,” he became flustered, unable to get the words out. Magnus took a couple of steps closer. “Is it okay if I do this?” Magnus reached for the belt loops on Alec’s jeans and pulled Alec towards him. Then he kissed Alec. Alec felt himself go stiff as a board as their lips touched. Then within seconds he went fluid and pliant, almost as if he had melted into the kiss. Alec softly moaned. His hands cupped Magnus's face and he tried desperately to memorize Magnus. Magnus gently untangled himself from Alec's grasp, almost reluctantly.  
Alec grinned. “It is definitely okay if you do that.”  
Magnus ran his fingers through his hair. “Thank God. I was worried that you were going to hate me after I did that.”  
Alec continued as if Magnus hadn't spoken. "In fact I think we should do it again." He grabbed Magnus by the front of his T-shirt, a black shirt that said Blink if you want me in rhinestones, and kissed him.   
This time Alec let's his lips open under the pressure of Magnus's. Then at a moment's notice the kiss stopped being gentle and became fierce. Magnus's nails dug into Alec's back but Alec didn't care. He didn't care about anything besides him and Magnus. Alec slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into Magnus's green-gold eyes.   
“Oh and by the way that was my first kiss.”  
“That was your first kiss!?! I had my first kiss in sixth grade!"  
"Yeah, well some of us don't go around snogging each other's faces off. So do you want to come over?"  
"I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood Siblings + Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Convo between Izzy and Magnus at end notes. You know what one I'm talking about if you read it.

Alec’s house, as it turned out, wasn’t that far from Magnus’s house. “Nice place.” Magnus said.  


“Thanks.” He fished for his key in his book bag and let them in. "I'm home!"  


“Alec!” A small 9 year old boy came racing through the living room and attached himself to Alec. He had the same pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes as Alec. Unlike Alec, however, he had oversized glasses and freckles dusted his face.  


Alec was clearly surprised. “Hey Max.” He ruffled Max’s hair. "Why are you being so clingy?"  


Max lowered his voice to a whisper. "Isabelle's cooking." He finally noticed Magnus and let go of Alec. “Who’s that?"  


Alec crouched down so his face was level with Max’s. “This is my friend Magnus.”  


Max seemed to study him for a moment. “Any friend of Alec’s is a friend of mine." He stuck out his hand for Magnus to shake. "Max Lightwood. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  


Magnus laughed then shook Max's hand. "The pleasure's all mine."  


Alec cleared his throat. “Hey Max, Magnus and I have to go study, can you leave us alone for a while? I promise when Magnus leaves you can talk to me all you want.”  


“Okay,” Max said sullenly as he walked upstairs.  


“This way to my room.” Magnus followed Alec up the stairs.  


“Your room is surprisingly... messy.” Magnus said once Alec had closed the door behind them.  


“What, is there something wrong with that?” Alec panicked.  


"No, it's perfect."  


"Oh, okay." Alec blushed.  


“What’s wrong? Never had a boy in your room before?” Magnus teased.  


Alec groaned. “Please don’t tell me you are going to take the most innocent thing and make it dirty like Jace does. Anyways we need to start working on the project for French.”  


“Well you need to learn the basics like hello, good-bye, thank you, you’re welcome, stuff like that. Grab a pencil.”  


Alec rummaged around in his book bag for a while before saying, “I don’t have one.”  


“It’s okay; you can have one of mine.” As Magnus passed the pencil to Alec their fingertips brushed. Alec faintly smiled as Magnus leaned in to kiss him for the third time that day. 

“It’s okay; you can have one of mine.” As Magnus passed the pencil to Alec their fingertips brushed. Alec faintly smiled as Magnus leaned in to kiss him for the third time that day. It was just a peck but it meant the world to Alec. “I’m falling for you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” 

Alec’s face reddened, unsure what to say. “How do you know my middle name?” 

Magnus laughed. “I have my sources.”  


“That was hot.” A girl’s voice said.  


Alec sprang up. “Jesus Izzy, how long were you standing there?”  


“I was standing there long enough to know what’s going on. Alec, why didn’t you tell me about you being, well, you know, gay?” She walked in the room.  


"I thought you would hate me and think that there was something wrong with me.”  


Isabelle laughed. “So, you thought that I would turn into mini-mom? No matter how many stupid decisions you make I will never be hate you. Anyways, this,” She gestured towards Magnus and Alec, “might be your best decision yet.” She paused. “So are you two, like, a thing yet?”  


Alec looked at Magnus. “I don’t know, it depends.”  


“It depends on what?” Magnus asked.  


“It depends on if you want to be my boyfriend or not.”  


Magnus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Yes. You don’t know how much I have wanted you to ask that.”  


“So it’s settled then.” Alec turned to Isabelle. “Yes, we are officially dating.”  


“Cool. Anyways, do you guys want something? I’m gonna go make myself a sandwich.”  


“Can you get us both a bag of chips and a soda?” Alec asked.  


“Sure.” Isabelle disappeared down the stairs.  


“Just a warning, don’t trust anything that Isabelle makes. She means well but she is horrible at cooking.” Alec told Magnus.  


“I heard that!” Isabelle yelled from downstairs.  


“Noted.” Magnus said.  


“I heard that too!”  


“So do you know how to say ‘hello’?” Magnus asked Alec.  


Alec looked at him with amusement. “ _Bonjour._ Come on everybody knows that one.”  


“You’d be surprised.” Magnus said. “I've know quite a few people who didn't know that. How about ‘good-bye’?”  


“ _Au Revoir_.”  


“Thank you?”  


“ _Je vous remercie_.”  


“You’re welcome?”  


Alec paused at this. “I honestly have no idea.” He admitted, “I’m terrible at this.”  


“No you aren’t you just need practice. You’re welcome is ‘ _De rein_ ’.”  


Izzy walked into the room with a tray full of snacks. “I decided to get more than just chips.” She looked at the book on the bed. _“Vous étudiez le français?”_  
_“Oui, êtes-vous couramment?” Magnus asked._  


_“Ouais. Ma mère pense qu'il est important de connaître les principales langues couramment: anglais, espagnol, français, allemand, chinois mandarin, russe, portugais et arabe. Je ne pouvais pas parler allemand si ma vie en dépendait. Alec apprend le dernier de ces derniers, qui est le français. Max apprend seulement l'espagnol, sa deuxième langue après l'anglais. Comment as tu appris?”_  


“La famille de mon ami est française et elle va en France chaque été et visite sa famille élargie. Elle m'a appris. Je ne prends que le français débutant pour un facile A.”  


"Je suis sûr que c'est une façon de tricher. Pensez-vous qu'il est cruel que nous parlions en français et Alec n'a aucune idée de ce que nous disons?"  


“Peut-être un peu, mais nous parlons de lui et il ne le sait même pas. Si je dois vous dire quelque chose en secret, nous pouvons simplement parler en français, donc il ne sait pas ce que nous disons.”He looked at Alec who was looking back and forth between them hopelessly.  


Isabelle laughed. _“Vrai vrai. Par la façon dont vous allez avoir besoin de savoir que Alec dormait avec un animal en peluche jusqu'à ce qu'il avait onze ans.”_ She switched back to English. “So that’s everything about Alec.”  


Alec looked horrified. “What did you tell him?”  


“Oh nothing, nice meeting you, Magnus.” She smiled and winked at Magnus before she turned and sauntered off downstairs.  


Alec turned to Magnus. “What did she tell you?”  


“She didn’t tell me anything important, just that you slept with a stuffed animal until you were eleven.” He waved it off dismissively.  


“She what!?!?” Alec sounded furious. “Goddamnnit, she promised not to tell anybody.”  


“It's fine your secret is safe with me.” He made a show of locking his lips and throwing away the key.  


“No it’s not fine.” Alec looked as if he were going to cry, Magnus felt sorry for him. “She just embarrassed me in front of you, the last person I want to be embarrassed in front of.”  


“It’s okay there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Magnus said rubbing in circles on Alec’s back. “If it helps at all, I sucked my thumb until I was eight.”  


“You did?” Alec looked up at Magnus.  


“Yeah and when I was six I had these little overalls with rainbow straps on them.”  


“Okay that helps a little bit.”  


“Enough to finish working on our French?”  


“Yeah.” Alec paused. “Hey Magnus how did you know I was, well,” He looked uncomfortable.  


“Gay?” Alec nodded. “It wasn’t that hard actually. I was watching you during lunch and saw how you were looking at Jace.”  


“Was it that obvious?”  


“No. You have to know what you’re looking for. Most people wouldn’t even notice your expression change at all. But I saw your eyes and they shone when you were around him. Most people also blush more around their crush."  


"Oh--," Alec was interrupted by a door slamming.  


They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Jace poked his head into the room. "Hey Alec, is Maryse home yet?"  


"No I got a text from her earlier today. Some business came up and she has to stay a couple more days. So either we're getting pizza delivered or by some magic Isabelle will be able to make something edible."  


Jace shuddered. "The day that Isabelle makes something good is the day that she wears sweats. Which will be never."  


"I could cook for you guys. I'm pretty good at it." Magnus said.  


"Are you sure?" Jace and Alec asked at the same time.  


"Yeah. How is Isabelle so bad at cooking anyways?"  


"Well, one time she tried to make us soup that has fish, peanuts, olives, and tomatoes in it." Jace said.  


"Enough said. What type of food do you want?"  


"Well I've kind of been wanting Mexican food for a while." Jace said.  


"Sounds good to me." Alec said. "Isabelle and Max like Mexican."  


"Well you're in luck, Mexican is my specialty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are studying French?"  
> "Yes, are you fluent?"  
> "Yeah. My mother thinks it is important to know the main languages fluently: English, Spanish, French, German, Chinese Mandarin, Russian, Portuguese and Arabic. I could not speak German if my life depended on it. Alec learns the last of these, which is French. Max is now learning Spanish, his second language after English. How did you learn? "  
> "My friend's family is French and she goes to France every summer and visits her extended family. She taught me. I'm taking French for an easy A."  
> "I'm pretty sure that's somehow cheating. Do you think it is cruel that we speak in French and Alec has no idea what we are saying? "  
> "Maybe a little, but we're talking about him and he does not even know it. If I have to tell you something secretly, we can just speak in French, so he does not know what we are saying."  
> "True true. By the way you're going to need to know that Alec slept with a stuffed animal until he was eleven. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat. Alec has some shocking news

"So Jace what are you wearing to the dance?" Isabelle asked as she sat down at the dining room table to eat.  


"Well Clary decided to change it up a bit this year. Instead of wearing a green dress like she usually does she's going to wear a blue one. So I'm going to wear a white tux with a blue shirt. How about you Magnus?"  


"I'm not really sure what I'm going to wear. But, that's the upside of not having a date to the dance. You don't have to match anyone and can go shopping the day before."  


"You can't not go with a date!" Isabelle said. "Do you want me to set you up with someone?"  


"Thanks but, no thanks. How about you, Isabelle?"  


She grabbed her phone and started to scroll through it. "Well there's this dress that I am absolutely in love with at this little dress shop in the city." She showed him a picture of a short strapless dress that was purple and black. "I just got a call today that they have one in my size. I'm going to go after school tomorrow and get it. What are you wearing Alec?"  


"I'm probably not going to go."  


Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, and Max dropped their spoons into their bowls of Mexican gumbo.  


"What do you mean you aren't going to go? You can't just not go." Isabelle said.  


"It's just the same thing year after year. It's nothing special. I'm not going to miss anything."  


Isabelle's voice slowly rose to a scream. "Not going to miss anything? Not going to miss anything?!? Alec you do realize you are on the homecoming court, right? I also got Aline Penhallow to be your date. Now I have to tell her that you won't be going!" She paused, then smiled. "I'll be right back." She ran upstairs to her room and called Aline.  


"Hi Isabelle, I was just about to call you."  


"What for?"  


"Helen asked me to the dance like an hour ago after you asked for Alec and I said yes. I'm really sorry about having to cancel on Alec." Isabelle wasn't surprised. She knew that Aline and Helen had been secretly dating for months.  


"That's amazing. Helen's a really lucky girl to be going to the dance with you."  


Isabelle could practically feel Aline smiling through the phone. "You think so?"  


"I know so. Anyways, I was just going to call to cancel for Alec. You're still running with him though, right?"  


" Yeah, well this works out great then."  


"Yeah it does. Bye Aline." She clicked off with a mischievous smile.

"I'm really sorry that you had to cook for us. How about I make it up to you by taking you on a date tomorrow? I can borrow Jace's car." Alec said as Magnus grabbed his stuff to leave.  


"I loved cooking for you and your family. I don't think I can pass up that date though." He kissed Alec. "I got to go."  


"Ok, bye." 

"Bye, Magnus." Isabelle hugged Magnus then whispered in his ear, "I still think that dating you was the best decision that Alec ever made. If you hurt him though, you will pay for it."  


"Noted. Bye, Isabelle." He responded, a little frightened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their First date. Sorry it's so short!

"You ready?" Alec asked Magnus after school on Thursday. 

"Yeah. Where are we going anyways? Or is this like one of those things where you take me deep into the woods and I let you do whatever you want to me?" 

"That, my dear, is for me to know and for you to find out. Also known as, it's a suprise." Alec pulled out of the parking lot. 

"So are you dropping out from being on the homecoming court because Aline would be devestated." 

Alec looked deep in thought. "Well, I'm not ready to come out yet," he said slowly, "but I guess going to the dance wouldn't hurt anything." 

Magnus's whole face lit up. "Really!?!" 

"Yeah. You do know that we won't be going as dates though." Alec turned the radio on. 

"I know." Magnus looked a little sad when he said this. 

"We're here." Alec parked and grabbed a picnic basket and blanket from the trunk of the car. "Come on I want to show you something." 

They walked for bit until they came across a lake surrounded by trees. "It's beautiful here." Magnus said. 

Alec was looking at him. "I know. When I was little Jace, Izzy, and I discovered this place. I don't think anyone else knows about it." He layed the blanket out on the ground and sat down. 

Magnus opened the basket and gasped. He pulled out a bottle of wine. "That's a very bad boy, Alec. Children aren't supposed to have alcohol." He playfully scolded. 

Alec shrugged as if to say, What can I do? "I'm a bad boy at heart." 

Magnus laughed. "Shocker! This needs to make the front page. Alec Lightwood shows his inner bad boy." He pulled some turkey, bread, cheese, lettuce, grapes and a tomato out of the basket. 

Alec grabbed his pocket knife and started cutting the tomato up. "So what do you do in your spare time?" 

"I usually don't really have free time but if I do I either talk to my friends or read.You?" 

"I practice archery sometimes with Simon. Sometimes I help Max with learning Spanish." Alec finished cutting up the tomato and grabbed the plates and wine glasses. He made the sandwiches and poured the wine. "I really, really like you." 

"I really like you too.” Magnus took a bite of the sandwich. "Mmmm...This is really good. Is this brioche?" 

"Yeah. Sandwiches are one of the things that I can make. Unlike you, a freakin' culinary master." 

Magnus grinned. "Well, I'm not one to brag but I do make a pretty mean enchilada." 

Alec layed down on the blanket and put his hands behind his head, letting his t-shirt ride up. "I wish we could stay like this forever." He sighed.   

Magnus leaned over him. "We can make it last as long as we can." He kissed his boyfriend, then layed down next to him. 

"I can't believe I used to hate Clary." Alec said, half to himself. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I was jealous of her because Jace started hanging out with her more than me." 

"So, what changed that? You said used to hate her." 

"Believe it or not it was you who changed that. I saw that she and Jace were meant for each other and I realized that could be me with someone." 

"You wanna know who that person could be? I'll give you a hint, their name starts with a M." Magnus teased. 

Alec laughed. "Um, Maia? Because last time I checked she's a girl and I'm into guys." Magnus shook his head. "Mark Blackthorn?" 

"No." 

"I swear to God if you say my brother Max, I'll leave." 

"Here's another hint. Their last name is Bane." 

Alec snapped his fingers. "Oh I got it! It's Momma Bane!" He laughed again. "She's like old enough to be my mom!" 

"Last hint. Their first name is Magnus." 

Alec scratched his head. "I don't know a Magnus Bane. Does he go to our school?" 

"You're an ass. A lovable ass, but still an ass." 

“Some times I just can’t help myself.” 

“Hey, Alec?” 

“What?” 

“Why me?” 

“Um, you're funny and amazing and so, um,” He blushed. “Sexy. Your eyes are so unique and I like how you rock your wardrobe and makeup and don’t care what anybody else thinks about you. You are dazzling. I mean like you literally sparkle like a disco ball. And I can’t help but start to fall for you. But sometimes I worry because I know how much you’ve dated and I don’t want to be trival.” 

Magnus touched Alec’s face. “You are not trivial.” 

“If you say so.” Alec said. 

“I say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for the school's mascot comment and let me know I might use it.


End file.
